Mixed CD
by Poor little rich kid
Summary: okey dokey, this is my very first Twilight fanfic! Ok, what happens is that Bella comes over to Edwards place and he’s just listening to some music. Silly and random. OOC


**Title: a mixed CD **

**Author: iloveyou-er**

**Summary: okey dokey, this is my very first **_**Twilight**_** fanfic! Ok, what happens is that Bella comes over to Edwards place and he's just listening to some music. Silly and random. OOC **

**A.N.- **

**Okay, as I just said, this is my first fanfic for **_**Twilight**_**. I hope you like it but I don't expect to get a large response from it. It's just a one shot!**

**Story itself will appear after the following announcement from the **_**iloveyou-er disclaimer committee**_**. **

**I own nothing, except from the clothes on my back… but technically my mum owns them… hmmm… I own, *shuffles through room* … nope, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**! **

**I don't own anything mentioned in the Story itself! But I ****do ****own the paper I wrote the original copy on (I bought it myself!) **

**Story itself makes a debut appearance…**

**And cheering is hear throughout the land… not really…**

BPOV

As I walked up the front stairs of the Cullen's Mansion, I heard the sound of a song racket off every surface, the beat of "I'm in live with a stripper" imbedding itself in my mind.

I made my way to Edwards room, hearing the music gain in volume as I neared his door, I gathered that his room was the source of this music.

I opened the door, suspicious of what may be happening inside, with a rather loud and noisy _bang_. If he were a human, he'd stop and look straight at me. And considering that he was, or should I say **is**, a vampire he should have heard my rather spectacular entrance. But alas, I saw him on my bed (the one he bought for me when Alice kidnapped me). He had his eyes closed and those perfect lips were singing "I'm in love with a Tripper!" I gasped in realisation when I noticed that the song was now about **me**.

I cleared my throat loudly to try and get his attention, but once again I saw sorely mistaken, he merely laid there and continued singing his 'own' song "I'm in love with a Tripper".

So I decided to do what any ignored girlfriend would do, I stormed right over to his massive stereo and hit the next song button.

He jumped off of the bed at vampire speed , realising I was there, but not realising that all of the buttons on his shirt were undone, baring his perfectly sculpted chest to me. And just as I was about to speak, he cut me off by singing, in perfect harmony to the new song …

"you remind me of a former love, that I once knew and you carry little bits with you" and I stopped him there with my finger over his cold stone lips, the very same lips that decided to lean down and capture mine in a breathtaking kiss, distracting me until I sadly had to put a stop to moment of bliss, so I breathe. So I put a hand against that much desired chest of his earning a quote from him "does my half being naked bother you?" as he shrugged his shirt of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I groaned in frustration and mumbled something to myself.

"What was that, deary?" Edward asked, mocking an old person who was going deaf "I can't hear you…"

"You heard what I said, Mr._ Vampire_" I retorted

"Could you repeat if for me, deary? I think I'm going a little deaf at my old age of 107" he continued, looking quite stupid being half naked with an umbrella as a pretend walking stick.

"Ok" I gave in "I mumbled 'why does everyone ask me that?"

"Ask you what, deary?" Edward pressed on

"Arrrgg… does my half being naked bother you?" I replied angrily

"But you're not deary" Edward stated

"Hey, Mr, 107-year-old-sexy-virgin-vampire, what was with the music before?" I changed the subject, not-so-slyly

"well my love" Edward said while regaining normality "that is called a mixed CD"

"and… ?" I asked, dumbfound

"you've got to be kidding me!! You don't know what a mixed CD is?"

"no, I know what a mixed CD is, I'm not stupid. But why can't you just get an ipod like me or something? You Cullens have enough dough!" I simply answered

"well ONE because I've already got TWO, and then two because CD's have better quality on my big STEREO!!" he replied matter-of-factly, but to me he sounded a bit childish.

"yea, shut up" I retaliated oh-so-uniquely

"Bella, Bella, Bella" Edward tutted while wrapping his cold stone arms around my waist from behind (how he got there, I have no idea _stupid speedy vampires_) "I can give you whatever you want, you just say the word and your wish is my command" he said before spinning me around, I looked into those golden eyes, and a cheeky smirk emerged upon my face, and I just blurted out

"I want you" and giggled then he chuckled along with me, then starting kissing the life out of me, not literally though, but he did engulf me in one of the world famous (E+B) breathtaking kisses, now and forever.

The end

A/N: Hope you all liked it, I'd like a few reviews would be muchly appreciated. I will definitely reply, I don't care about flames coz they'll keep me warm, hehehe.

iloveyou-er


End file.
